Sometimes I Wish for Falling
by Arsenic Kisses
Summary: Auggie and Annie are trapped inside of a collapsed building. What will happen in the time until they are rescued?


A/N: Tiny little one shot I wrote during my morning classes in college XD Please enjoy the fluffy! XD

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I would like Auggie for my birthday. Please?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Annie Walker-?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?" He knew she was close, but he wanted to be sure.

"Your two o'clock, 3 feet away." Her breathing sounded so strange, as if she were struggling. Auggie could relate, as he too was breathing with a similar violence.

"You alright, Annie?" He was trying to keep his voice calm but the memories of the past were flooding back so quickly. Not to mention the congestion in his lungs and shooting pain in his right leg.

"Yeah-"she said with a pained breath, "yeah, I'll be okay. I think I may have broken a rib. I don't want to move around too much. Are you okay?" Auggie didn't answer that right away. He was trying to deconstruct what had occurred before this instant. He and Annie were….what? On a mission? That seemed logical. But, he couldn't recall much of anything. He must have been going into shock.

"Auggie!"

"Sorry! Sorry, Annie…What happened to us. I'm drawing a very large blank."

"Well," she grunted, shifting her position slightly, " we were coming back from our mission and I think we were made."

"Great," he huffed with false joy," my second field mission is god knows how long and we're made."

"Don't talk like that. You're the only reason we're alive right now."

"What?" The news hit him like an unexpected glass of water to the face.

"Auggie, you knew somehow. So, we dipped into this building, since they were in hot pursuit. But then, I tripped over something and the whole world seemed to explode. I got just got off of the phone with Jai before you came to. Apparently, this building was set for demolition 15 years ago, but then someone bought the property. When they cleared the building of charges, it appears they missed a few. You grabbed me, we rolled and the building came down around us."

Auggie remembered it all now; the building, the dynamite, Annie's near inaudible 'uh-oh' and the feeling of flying.

" So, Jai said help was on the way. We've got a bit of waiting to do." Auggie nodded, beginning to feel his body for flesh wounds. A few minute wet patches met his touch, but nothing too outstanding.

"Annie, this is blood, correct?" he asked, hold his fingers out towards his two o'clock. She squinted.

"It's pretty dark in here, but it looks like blood."

"Alright." He moved to take his hand away and she grabbed it.

"It's kind of cute when you gasp like that," she murmured, sounding slightly apologetic yet rather flirtatious.

"Annie," he hummed mischievously, "you're so direct." He could hear her delightful laughter.

"Well, I'm going to be honest. I'm stuck under a collapsed building, thankfully alive and shaken. All I want is to hold my best friend's hand. Do you mind, Auggie. It would make me feel better."

"I'll not argue," he said, " but there is blood on my fingers."

"I don't care."

"Alrighty then." They sat that way for a long while, Auggie on his back and Annie on her tummy, their fingers laced.

"Jai seems to be taking his sweet time."

"It wasn't a very large building. Mom and Pop general store with two stories. Logically, he should be to us soon."

"Logically, we shouldn't have been made. We traveled unexpectedly, followed protocol…I don't understand."

"Auggie, relax. There is nothing we can do now."

"I can't, Annie."

"Why not?" Auggie took a moment, trying to contain the bubbling anger within him. Yet, he could not.

"Because I'm blind! If I don't perform well- If I screw up- I'll never get field work again. I'll be stuck behind one of those desks at the DPD for the rest of my life. I won't be able to physically _be there_ for you. I can't save you like Jai can- I can't- can't-!" Annie was silent for a while.

"Auggie, you don't have to protect me."

"Yes I do!" he moaned, a cut on his lip reopening. She crawled over, took his face into her hands and looked into his eyes.

"Auggie, don't risk your life to save mine. I'm a big girl, and I can take good care of myself."

"Annie-" he said, his voice pained. Gently, she kissed his forehead through his unkempt hair. He wanted to smile at this contact, but he had no will to do so.

"I know you're there for me. You have been since I walked in those doors straight from the Farm. And even though you don't have to, it's your constant support and tireless support that have helped me countless times. You don't need to be in the field to be my hero, Auggie." He felt her above him now, as if she had just appeared there; the shuddering of her breath as she struggled to breathe through her pain. It hit his nose and tickled his lips. Angling his head back, he kissed her lips. If she had thought to protest, it did not matter. She melted into his lips, firmly holding his cheeks. Auggie tangled his fingers into her hair, drawing her even closer. Annie's lips parted, the invitation to explore. Auggie found his way inside of her mouth, gently teasing her with his tongue. When they finally broke away, the realization that they had just done what they did was as sudden as lightening and just as shocking.

"Auggie?" she breathed

"Yeah?" he whispered back, hands still entangled in her golden tresses.

"What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure…but, I like it." She looked into his eyes, contemplating.

"I know it's not important, but I do wish you knew what I look like." He grinned, though the corners of his mouth twinged ruefully.

"Me too, Annie." Taking up his hands, she gently pressed them to each of her cheeks. From there, he let his fingers roam, absorbing every detail.

" You have the softest lips…" he murmured, almost as if he were praying.

"Thank you."

"Annie- all of this- it changes things between us, doesn't it?"

She really thought that statement through, touching her forehead to his.

"I hope we'll always be friends, but if it turns into something else, I'll not complain." He laughed gently, holding her hand close to his heart.

"That's a clever answer, Ann."

"I thought so."

"You are the smart one."

"Shush up, August!" he giggled, though it hurt her ribs to do so.

"Hey! Auggie? Annie? Hello?"

"Jai Wilcox," Auggie answered at light came pouring into their makeshift fox hole, "fashionably late, as always!"

"Guess you're still alive down there, if your mouth is running." He shot back, though the relief in his voice was palpable. "We're gonna get you out. Just hold on!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the back of a moving ambulance, Auggie Anderson was sufficiently gauzed up. His ankle had been sprained, but a few days bed rest and a month or so of hobbling round the office wouldn't kill him. Annie was on the stretcher, en route for chest x-rays.

"Joan is gonna be so peeved at us," Auggie moaned, the realization dawning on him.

"I think she'll be happy we're alive; -bruised- but alive." Auggie reach out his hand and Annie scooped it up in hers.

" I'm happy you're here, Auggie. You could have gone home."

"And miss all of the excitement-? Psshwah, never."

" Still," she said after a laugh, " Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her knuckles as she gazed at him. He was covered in dust, wrapped up like a mummy, and still smiling. No one but Auggie could do that. And she preferred a world where that was true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

DeMuerte


End file.
